


Double Feature

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, challenge: Wishes for Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A kiss (250 words) written for the Valentine's Day version of Wishes for Kisses (2008)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/gifts).



> A kiss (250 words) written for the Valentine's Day version of Wishes for Kisses (2008)

The movie is sad. The movie is always sad on nights that Yunho and Yoochun go out. If Yoochun were here he'd be outcrying Changmin and Junsu, and they hate that. Both of them limit their tears to one or two, and then laugh at each other for being so sappy.

Jaejoong doesn't cry and he doesn't laugh. During the final scenes he sits between both of them pretending to be smug. He can taste the salt, though, even if it isn't on his cheeks. He smiles at the laughter, but all sound is strangled in his throat.

Until they kiss him.

Junsu's first because Changmin's polite. Or chicken. Or slow. Or kind, because Junsu smirks against Jaejoong's lips and mutters, "I can taste your tears."

"Let me try." Changmin turns Jaejoong's head with fingers on his jaw and pushes him into the cushions on the back of the sofa. Junsu pounces whereas Changmin stalks, moving slow and relentless, loosening Jaejoong's joints and his muscles and his throat. A long, rough moan follows Changmin's withdrawal, calling him back for another brush of lips and tongue and breath.

"No tears," he says to Junsu. "But it took long enough to get past the taste of you. Blech!"

"Blech?! I'll show you, 'Blech!'"

Jaejoong finds his voice, tears threatening again, when Junsu places his knee close to disaster as he clambers across Jaejoong's lap to get at Changmin. Jaejoong watches the preview; the second feature is always his favourite on movie night.


End file.
